Are you mad yet?
by KaitoKakashi
Summary: Sasuke found a poster posted by Hiashi Hyuga. The poster says that who ever can make Hiashi mad will win the hand of the beautiful Hinata in marriage. But in one month's time, if Sasuke doesn't make him mad, then he will get one hundred lashes.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto

I don't own Naruto.

The Poster and the Boss

Walking down the street, Sasuke Uchiha listens to his somewhat best friend Naruto Uzamaki bragging about his 'rasen shiriken', a new technique. Then a large crowd of people in a corner of the street caught his eye.

"Naruto, what's going on over there?" Sasuke questioned. Naruto immediately stopped talking and had a sad face on. Then he sighed. "It's that time of the year huh? Every year Hiashi Hyuga is looking for a husband for his daughter, Hinata. Poor Hinata, her dad's been running this contest when she turned eighteen. Now she's almost twenty- two. She is amazing beautiful you know. But if you want to get married to her, you have to make the Hyuga man go mad, and I mean go crazy mad. In one month's time, if you don't make him mad…. He gives ya 100 lashes," Naruto said.

"Had you tried before?" Sasuke asked him. He nodded sadly. Sasuke smirked, if Naruto couldn't make that guy pissed, he doubted anyone can. "I'll think I'll go try. I need to revive my clan anyway, and if she's as beautiful as you say….well 100 lashes are worth it," Sasuke concluded.

He went up to the crowd and grabbed the poster. "Hey! Look, the Uchiha's coming to try," somebody shouted. "Looking for a wife to revive your clan? You might come out with a hundred lashes instead babies!" someone else shouted. The crowed erupted with laughter.

Sasuke ignored it and went straight to the Hyuga's beach house. When Sasuke got there, there was an old man sitting on the porch smoking a pipe. "Are you Hiashi Hyuga?" Sasuke asked. "Yep," he replied. "I want to marry your daughter," the Uchiha stated. "You know the rules right?" the old man asked. Sasuke nodded.

"You look very confident. What's your name?" he asked. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. "You don't know me? I'm Uchiha Sasuke, the genius of the Uchiha clan, heartthrob of the village, and you future son – in – law." Hiashi almost smiled as if he was amused by the speech. "From now on call me boss. You will be sleeping in one of the spare rooms in my house and…" Sasuke couldn't here any more when he saw a girl looking out the window.

She was the most beautiful girl he ever saw in his twenty – three years of life. Her waist length hair was dark midnight blue. Her flawless pale skin shined. But the thing that was most beautiful was the silver pupil-less eyes. "Are you listening to me Uchiha?" Hiashi snapped. "Oh my God, so beautiful, I've never seen anything like it." Sasuke muttered. "Stop trying to flatter me Uchiha. Whatever you say, you will still get one hundred lashes in the end," he said. "No, no, not you. Hinata…"

As suddenly as she appeared, Hinata disappeared. Then an idea popped into his head. "Hey, boss, tomorrow you wanna go hunting together, as a father son – in – law bonding time?" Sasuke asked. "I'm good at hunting, my brother used to teach me how to hunt for animals. After that, we can eat the animal and drink. We'll have a great time." Hiashi considered it. "Hunting? That sounds okay. But…I don't have a hunting dog," he said.

"I'll be the dog,"

"You be the dog?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, tomorrow morning meet me here with a leash on,"

'My play will definatly make him go crazy. This is eaiser than I thougt...' Sasuke smirked to himself. He looked through the window to find Hinata one more time. She was there looking back at him with those beautiful silver eyes. 'She's mine.'


	2. Hunting part I and II

I don't own Naruto

I don't own Naruto.

Hunting Part I

Sasuke waited by the huge palm tree next to Hiashi's house with a rope tied around his neck. Hiashi came out with a gun in his hand and walked up to Sasuke. "Okay, Uchiha let's go,"

The hunting started out by strolling in the woods. Then Sasuke heard a big wild pig and they decided to hunt the pig. "You've been hunting before, kill it," Hiashi commanded and handed Sasuke the gun. "I'm a dog, I can't use a gun," Sasuke complained. Sasuke watched as Hiashi struggled with the gun. His boss had really bad aim and he shot until there was no more bullets. Finally they had to use one of Sasuke's kunai and killed the pig.

The two hunters came back home. Sasuke found Hinata sitting in her room, brushing her long hair. He sighed, but then Hiashi pulled on his leash and he had to move. "Uchiha, cook the pig," the boss said tiredly. "I'm a dog, and everybody knows dogs can't cook," Sasuke said. Then he took of his shirt and ran straight into the ocean and swam. Hiashi sighed angrily but immediately calmed himself down.

After cooking the pig Hiashi asked Sasuke, "Uchiha, go buy some beer!" Sasuke who was still swimming called out, "Dogs can't buy beer either Boss!" Hiashi cursed but grabbed his wallet and went to the market.

Seeing the boss gone, Sasuke went straight to the pot where the pork was finished cooking, he quickly washed his hands and took off the pot. The aroma of pork was wonderful. He grabbed the chopsticks and picked one up and stuffed it into his mouth. Delicious.

He then saw Hinata peeking out of the window and cursed himself for being so selfish. He took a bowl of rice that Boss had left there and put some of the pork on there. He ran straight to Hinata. "Hinata-san, I would think that you would want some of this dinner I just made," Sasuke said and inwardly smirked. "Don't lie to me, I know my dad made it," she said. Her sweet voice sounded like music to his ears. But she still took his offering. "Thank you Sasuke – san," and turned around. "Please call me Sasuke – kun, I'll be your husband anyway so…" he said as she shut the door. Sasuke ran back quickly to his dinner and ate it all by himself.

Hiashi came back to find Sasuke sleeping with scraps of meat and rice scattered around him. Then he looked in the pot. The smell of beer awoke Sasuke. "Wow, thanks boss. I know you got this all for me. He grabbed the large bottle that Hiashi was holding and jugged it down. "Hey, hey, hey! Look, Uchiha, its okay if you started to eat before me, but did you save any for me?" he questioned. "Boss, why should I save some for you when I'm so starving? Besides I'm a dog, I like meat," Sasuke said. "Now give me some," Sasuke yelled as he yanked the beer out of the Boss's hands.

Hiashi looked like he was about to strangle the young Uchiha. "Are you mad at me yet?" Sasuke asked. Hiashi did something unexpected, he laughed. "Why one Earth would I be mad at you?" Then he walked away leaving Sasuke puzzled.

Hunting Part II

Sasuke sat from his rented room, staring at Hinata who was gazing out at the ocean. "How could Hiashi be related to her? She so beautiful and he is so ugly," Sasuke said out loud to himself. As soon as those words came out of his mouth, Hiashi entered with a happy smile on his face. "Tomorrow we're going hunting. And tomorrow I'm gonna be the dog, hehe," he laughed as he shut the door. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

The next morning Sasuke came out with a large wooden staff and he saw Hiashi in a dog leash sleeping under the palm tree. He used the staff and poked Hiashi in the ribs, hard. "Ow, what the hell was that for?!" he yelled. "Slacking off. When your master needs you, you sit patiently for them, not sleeping under a tree. What kind of wimpy dog are you!" Sasuke yelled at his boss. "Now let's go," he said.

Through the whole hunting session, Hiashi was on his hands and knees being poked in his butt by Sasuke's wooden staff. Sasuke was also busy yelling words like: "Hurry up!" and "Get your lazy butt moving" or "You fat dog, we're never going to get dinner like this!" and he was enjoying it too.

Then they came upon a wild chicken. It was pretty large but it was stuck in a thorn bush. Sasuke gave a big poke on his boss's neck. "You're the HUNTING dog, you go in there and get it out. Then I'll kill it." Sasuke commanded. Hiashi crawled into the thorn bush complaining. Then he started yelling, "Uchiha! Help me I'm stuck! Get me out of here!" Hiashi screamed. "Okay, okay I'm coming," Sasuke used his staff and lifted off some thorns and Hiashi crawled out. "Hey, hey boss, are you mad at me yet?" Sasuke smirked. "Why in the world would I be mad at you!" Hiashi yelled angrily. He threw the chicken into Sasuke's hand and walked back to the house.

"Boss can you cook the chicken?" Sasuke asked. "I'm a dog, how can I cook?" he replied smartly. "Then can you buy the beer?" Sasuke asked. "Dogs can't buy beer either!" Hiashi was swimming in the ocean and laughing himself to death. "No problem then…" Sasuke muttered.

Sasuke reached out and grabbed the dog leash which was hanging on a tree.

He ran out to where Hiashi, was now piling dirt to make a sand castle, and put the leash around his neck. "Oi, what are you doing to me Uchiha?" Hiashi complained. "You're a dog, remember? And dogs have to listen to their masters," Sasuke explained as he dragged Hiashi towards and tree and tied him tight to the tree. "Now, listen, you dog. I'm gonna go out and buy beer and you stay here."

As soon as Sasuke was out of sight, Hiashi tried to untie the ropes that Sasuke had also tie on his hands but failed hungrily. He looked at the chicken the was cooking right in front of his eyes. "Aargh, damn that Uchiha," he cursed. Then he remembered he had something Sasuke didn't. "Hinata!" he yelled towards the house.

"Father, you called me?" answered Hinata. "Yeah, now can you untie these ropes for me?" he pleaded. "Sure," she answered. She then began to untie the ropes but she stopped moments later. "Wait, father, this is cheating. You can't do this to the poor Uchiha. Daddy, please play fair, and remember not to lose your temper so easily otherwise you lose," she said. Then she lifted up the pan lid of the pot. The aura of chicken had an amazing effect. "Wow, this smells really good!" she exclaimed. She picked one up and left.

Hours later when Hiashi fell asleep, Sasuke came back with a large bottle of beer. He saw his father – in – law sleeping soundly. He reached into the pot and grabbed another piece of chicken. Sasuke laughed mentally and moved it around Hiashi's nose. The Hyuga father woke up when he smelled the delicious aroma of chicken. When Hiashi opened his eyes, Sasuke directed the chicken back into his mouth. "Yum, this is one hell of a chicken," Sasuke laughed at the tortured Hyuga.

"Don't worry doggy, when I'm finished, you can have the bones. That's what dogs like best don't they? To suck on bones I mean," Sasuke said. He knew for sure that this plan is going to work. Hiashi will be so pissed. Sasuke tried to get a glance in the house to find the lovely Hinata but no sign of her anywhere. When he finished, like he said, he threw all the bones to Hiashi who was sitting in a corner. Hiashi tried to catch at least one, but failed miserably because his hands were all tied up.

When Sasuke finished eating everything, Hiashi was so tired and hungry the viens popped up near his eyes. Then Sasuke bent over happily and asked, "Boss, are you mad at me yet?" His voice was full of hope. "Why in the world would I be mad at you?" he asked sarcasticaly and suprisingly calm.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry to all the readers that waited to read the third one. I had some problems and was grounded from the computer for a while, so I had a lot of time to think about the story. And to answer Adelaide 'Adell' Peirce's question, I think this story will take up about 4 chapters so the next chapter is probably the last one. So enjoy the story!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

Sasuke sat in his room thinking of a way to get his boss mad. Looking around the room, he saw two large suit cases. Large enough to fit an elephant in. Then Sasuke stared at the two suit cases and grinned evilly.

At dinner time, Sasuke asked Hiashi, "Hey boss, today, I just ordered a few extra clothes for my stay, and tomorrow I'm busy. Do you think you can bring them home for me?" Sasuke asked, evil glinting in his eyes. Hiashi replied, "What do you need extra clothes for? You're only staying here for two more weeks boy. Don't think you're the lucky one just because you stayed more than the other ones!" Sasuke smirked and an image of Naruto flashed through his head.

"Don't worry boss. You can do whatever you want when it's the end of the month. I still have more time. And, I'll be staying here for my whole life," Sasuke said confidently. He gave a smirk and Hiashi scowled. "Don't get over confident boy! But I will bring the clothes here tomorrow. Just tell me where to pick it up." Sasuke grinned. Tomorrow at the bay, two suitcases will be there. And don't bother bringing a car, it's not that heavy and you can carry it from there home, boss."

The next morning, after Sasuke left to go do 'something', Hiashi set off to the bay near his house. He walked and enjoyed the silence to himself and wondered what Sasuke was doing. Then near the bay, he saw two humongous suit cases he ever seen. When he came closer he saw a stick between the two handles and he knew what he had to do.

When he was a young boy and his dad had been a farmer, his dad carried vegetables in something that looked like a scale then a stick went through the two handles. Then you put it on your shoulders and you can carry it anywhere. (Sorry for the long description but, I don't know what it's called).

So, Hiashi picked up the stick and tried to carry it on his shoulders. To his surprise it was freaking heavy. It must have weighed 50 pounds or more. Nonetheless, he was a strong ninja, well he used to be strong, but now he's old. How the hell would he carry this thing. 'Oh well,' the thought. He lifted the two luggages and put the stick on his shoulders. Then he started to walk home.

"Hinata!" he yelled when he came home. "Yes, Father?" he asked. Hiashi was now panting heavily and he had a huge backache from carrying the suitcases. "What the -pant- hell is in –pant- that thing?" Hiashi panted. "Hinata, get me some water," he said. He sat down on the ground and rested for a bit. When his water came, he gulped it all down. "Help me open the bags and let's see what's in there," he said. Hinata and Hiashi sat there untying the strings, then unzipped the zippers. And to their surprise, the only thing in the luggages was rocks. Dozens and dozens of rocks were in there, rocks that probably weighed ten pounds each. "What the-" he didn't get to finish, because as soon as he unzipped the second suit case, Sasuke jumped out and surprised his old soul out of him. Sasuke pushed his face near his soon to be father, and with a huge grin, he asked, "Are you mad at me?" his voice once again very hopeful. Hiashi huffed and puffed but then he calmly took a deep breath and said, "That was very funny,"

The next day at breakfast, Hiashi told Sasuke, "Dear little boy, I need to ask a favor. Today I just ordered two baskets of fish. They're out in town, near the bay. Could you please go fetch them for me today, I'm busy today." He said. Sasuke looked suspiciously at him. "Okay, any thing for you soon-to-be-dad," Sasuke said with a smirk and he could see Hiashi's scowl.

Sasuke walked into Konoha's busy streets and grinned. This was going to be so fun. At the bay, he saw the same two suitcases he had hid in yesterday. Sasuke leaned in to the one on the left. He heard no sounds. When he leaned into the right, he heard slow steady breath breathing. 'Can't fool me old man' Sasuke said to himself. He pretended to slide the stick in. Then he pretended to lift the bags, but he used his foot to push the suit case on the right into the water. "Hahaha!" Sasuke laughed while Hiashi was pushed in the water, but due to the strings that he tied on the bags, he could get out. "I can't freaking swim!" He screamed. Sasuke just stood their, grabbing his stomach as he laughed his head off.

"Wait, wha—" then he realized it, Hiashi can't swim, and he still needed his blessing at his and Hinata's wedding. Then he quickly pulled Hiashi upright again. He untied the strings and unzipped the zippers. "Are you made at me?" Sasuke asked with false sweetness. Hiashi spit water in his face, "Yeah, right. Why would I be mad at you?" he asked full of sarcasm.


	4. The last try

Are you mad yet?

Chapter 4 – One last try

"One day left," Sasuke said to himself. He had tried everything he could think of but apparently, the old man found ways to repel them. "There's got to be a way," he encouraged himself. He looked around his room. Empty. He had used up almost everything in his room, except for a bamboo hat. What good will that do? Then he decided to go take a walk near the beach.

When he got there, he paced back and forth on the sand. Hours later he still had no ideas coming into his head. "AAAGGGGHHH!" he yelled in frustration and dropped to the ground. "I'll never lose to you old man!" Sasuke vowed as he took a big handful of sand and threw it. Then sat back down again, knowing that yelling at sand will not help him.

Moments later he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Hinata, sitting down right next to him and without a warning, she placed her head on his shoulder. They have been growing closer during the month of his stay, when he helped her with the laundry and going to the grocery with her and other small things. "Sasuke, I think I'm falling for you," she said suddenly. He felt her face on his shoulder grow warmer.

He didn't know if he loved her, but he entered the contest because one, to make Naruto jealous, and two was because she was beautiful and he just needed some un – obsessed fan girl to restore his clan, but sometimes he felt things that he couldn't explain around her. Weird feelings he had never experienced with anybody.

Hinata waited for his reply. 'What if he doesn't like me? What if he just entered the competition to show off to his friends?' Hinata worried.

"What does it feel like to love?" Sasuke asked. "I have this weird feeling inside of me, whenever I'm around you. I've never felt this way towards anybody. It feels like my insides are squeezed." Hinata smiled. He loved her, for her. "Its love Sasuke," he smiled, a genuine smile.

***

Hinata had gone home, blushing mad. Sasuke had moved into a nearby shady cave where nobody could find or disturb him. "…but its true Shizune," a voice said. "It doesn't exist, Tsunade-sama," the second voice replied. Sasuke peeked out of the cave. He saw a very drunk Tsunade walking with her assistant. "Kakashi said it exists! The legendary wine bird! Once every year, the bird comes down to this area with a bottle of wine. And Kakashi said that the wine itself comes from heaven, it's the best wine on this whole planet, and there's only that one bottle! I need to find that bird!" Tsunade exclaimed. Sasuke grinned, the wheels in his head spinning like crazy. He ran home as fast as he could. He went to his room and grabbed the bamboo hat and went to _prepare_ his plan.

Hiashi was sitting on the front porch, deciding on using a bamboo stick or a whip for Sasuke's lashes that night. 'The blonde dude, survived the whip, so that okay, and the dog boy with brown hair survived the bamboo stick, so should I get a new stick?' Hiashi wondered to himself. "Boss, boss!" Sasuke came yelling. "What is it?" Hiashi asked in annoyance. "Guess what I've captured for you as a son to father-in-law present?" Sasuke asked grinning from ear to ear.

"HAHAHA! What makes you think your going to be the groom of Hinata? You only two hours left? What can you do? But anyway give me the present!" he said with his own smile. 'I only need thirty minutes,' Sasuke smirked to himself.

"I've captured the Legendary Wine Bird for you," Sasuke said proudly. "WHAT?!" Hiashi's jaw dropped. He heard of the Wine Bird from Kakashi, but he never saw it in real life. And he heard that the bird who carried it only had a little bit of the wine, only enough for one person.

"You're not serious, I thought it was just a rumor," Hiashi said. "No, I've captured it and saw the wine bottle tied to its feet," Sasuke said.

"Boss, just go watch it for me, I put a bamboo hat over it and rock to make sure it doesn't escape. I'm gonna go get a net," Sasuke instructed.

"Okay, okay," Hiashi said. He was excited but he still said to Sasuke, "Just because you got me this present, doesn't mean that I'm going reduce your lashes! You're still getting a hundred!"

"I know, I know," Sasuke said. Then both of them went to do their jobs. Hiashi went down to the spot where he was told and found the bamboo hat and a rock on top if it. "Oh my God! Can't wait to put this in Kakashi's face!" he said to himself. Then he heard footsteps behind him. "Hiashi, what are you doing here?" the Hokage asked him. "The Uchiha brat caught me the Legendary Wine Bird for me! Can you believe that?" he bragged. "I told you so!" Tsunade said to Shizune who was very shocked. Kakashi had told her after the Hokage left that it was just a joke!

"Move away, Hiashi," Tsunade said. "But its mine! I got it first," Hiashi wined. "Move away, or else I'll cancel your contest. You asked me a favor for this contest and to let it go on, if you don't give me the wine, I'll cancel it!" Tsunade threaten. Hiashi moved back reluctantly. His daughter was more important than the wine, but still, it was wine from heaven, who wouldn't want it?

Tsunade lifted the bamboo hat slowly and when it was wide enough for her hand to go through, she quickly inserted her hands in. She felt inside a little bit. Anxiety was going through both hers and Hiashi's brain. "What the hell…" When she lifted up the hat, there was a green mashed pile of dog crap. She turned slowly and dangerously to Hiashi, who had a confused look in his face, but soon whispered the village's heartthrob's name: "Sasuke…"

But before he could do anything, his face was on the ground and Tsunade used her super human strength and kicked his butt. She kept on kicking and punching till all the dog crap on her hand was on Hiashi. Sasuke, watching from afar, laughed until his stomach hurt. After Tsunade left, Sasuke went to Hiashi and bent down to his level.

"Are you mad at me yet?" Sasuke whispered.

"OF COURSE I'M FREAKING MAD AT YOU!!! YOU BASTARD ALMOST GOT ME KILLED BY THE HOKAGE!!!" Hiashi screamed. But Sasuke stopped listening after 'of course I'm mad at you.'

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!" Sasuke screamed too. He ran full speed home where Hinata was reading a book; next to her was a basket of used tissues to wipe her tears, knowing that Sasuke wouldn't succeed. Nobody ever did. Then she saw Sasuke running towards her, his hands flying in the air and yelling madly. "I did it Hinata! I did it, he's freaking mad right now thought," he smiled at her. "Really? You actually made my father mad?" she asked with happiness, her happy tears rolling down her eyes. "SASUKE!!!" Hiashi screamed from a distance. "I'll see you at the wedding, love," he yelled and ran away.


End file.
